


Getting Ideas

by florahart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint reads fanfic, Established Relationship, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Phil definitely reads HISTORICAL fic thanks, gentle teasing, shut up I like sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/pseuds/florahart
Summary: Phil's reading material is definitely not Captain America porn.(Clint feels otherwise)





	Getting Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly forgot, but here's a tiny storylet for international fanworks day 2018, about characters enjoying fanworks.

"You know, of all the things we could have had in common, I really never expected fanfiction to be one of them." Clint kissed the top of Phil's head as he walked behind the couch.

"This isn't fanfiction. It's an actual book."

"Oh?" This was a familiar argument, but Clint liked watching Phil's indignation on the subject. Plus, the cover art on the book he was reading was _gold_. "So, definitely all true, all verifiable?"

"It's _historical_ fiction. There's a difference."

"Yep. Historical fanfiction usually has more anachronisms." Clint stuck out his tongue and plunked down next to Phil. "Also, I'm like 97% sure you bought this book because the guy on the cover is wearing tights and carrying a star-shaped red, white, and blue shield—by the way, that seems super inefficient as a shield shape—while he kicks the ass of a guy with obviously Nazi-inspired sartorial, um, stuff."

Phil scowled. "I can't help that there's a theme in the cover art for work relating to the era."

"Come on, that thing was probably published in 1958. Where'd you even get it?"

"None of your business."

"So, eBay. K. Is the main character named Steve?"

"I neither confirm nor deny, and no. Reeve."

"Reeve Stodgers?"

"No."

Clint waited.

"It's not."

"Does he have a best friend-slash-probable love interest named Bucky?"

"No."

"Dougie?"

"No."

Clint waited again.

"Fine. So Reeve has a friend he is definitely unusually close to named Chucky and a plucky female officer named Meg working with him. That doesn't mean—"

"That you're not entirely reading this as Captain America porn? Hey, I mean, I bookmarked half a dozen Bourne fics earlier, and I'm not pretending they're not smut, so like..." Clint grinned. "I might get ideas from mine. You?"

Phil sighed. "I wish the quality were better."

"Well, that's what you get for buying a pulp novel probably originally sold from a back room of some skeezy place where you might get arrested for looking funny. You should embrace the new millennium, man. There's something for everyone. Hell, there's even porn about Stark."

"Suddenly I feel as though the quality of my current reading list is sufficient."

"And about me. I mean, not actual-me, but like, someone wrote a whole ode to the guy in the basket with the arrows in the rain, so..."

"That material's classified."

"Not if his name is Bart Clinton."

Phil made a face. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. They waxed extremely poetic about my arms. Also my ass."

"Well, they weren't wrong, but—"

"But nothing. Internet's for porn, and I bet there's some good shit there involving Captain America. There's fic about Shrek, for fuck's sake."

"More things I didn't need to know."

"Boss, we work for SHIELD. We need to know everything." Clint turned and leaned back against Phil until Phil gave up and put an arm around him, then got out his phone to scroll through his bookmarks. "So, you didn't answer. Any worthy ideas?"

Phil chuckled. "You can decide later."


End file.
